(Plot by forgottencharacter) The decision
by ShesTheBoss19
Summary: Week 3 winner of my Contest. Information about entering the contest are in week 1's edition. Jean is now having to make his choice about who he is going to join. The Recon corps or the MPs. Jean feels his decision sway back and forth and Marco is the deciding factor. Rated M for language


Jean stood listening to Commander Erwins words about the Recon Corps but one thing was stuck in his mind.

"All my life I've wanted that nice easy life in the interior. I always said that I would go there one day and live out my life in peace but now I don't even know. Humanity is close to extinction but I want to live to the end. I don't want to become titan chow so why am I even considering this!" Jean was yelling in his mind as the thoughts seemed burn at the back of his mind

_"There's something I want to tell you Jean, please don't get mad. You're not strong. That is why you can understand how the weak feel and you're good at judging the situation and making the right decision. You always seem to have a good idea in your head about the correct thing to do. At least that's what I have seen. That is why I could run, that is why I am alive right now. It is why we are all alive right now. You make a great leader Jean." _Marcos words were ringing in his head.

"Marco, I can't believe you're gone. Not a single person knows how it happened either. You were always willing to follow my orders, follow me. Even when I just wanted an easy life in the interior you wanted to serve and protect the king. No matter where you went you were always so determined to do something in your power to help humanity. Why can't I be more like you Marco? Why can't I be as brave as you always were?" Jean almost felt like crying when thinking about his best friends death

Jean remembered a conversation he overheard before the battle of Trost

"You're with me Ackerman, we need you in the rear guard"

"Sir I'm a cadet, I'll only get in the way"

"I wasn't asking for your opinion Ackerman. We need as many skilled soldiers in the rear guard as possible"

"Sir I-"

"Mikasa! We're on the brink of extinction for fuck sake. We don't have time to think about your fucking personal opinion. Humanity is greater than the both of us to for fuck sake Mikasa get a damn perspective of the situation and follow your orders!"

"Fuck sake Jaeger, everywhere I go you are always there to annoy me aren't you" Jean felt anger rise through him as he realized that Eren spoke the complete truth. "If someone doesn't step up to help humanity then the interior will fall too and I'll be left in the Interior with no where to go if I choose the MP. It was always something Marco intended on doing after he had heard the stories Armin told him about the outside world, heading out and seeing the world much like that trio are going to do, assuming they all make it."

"Those three are insane but if any group of people is going to survive this it is those three. Armin, the smartest graduate of the 104th but one of the smartest graduates ever. Mikasa, aside from being drop dead gorgeous she is the best fighter I have ever seen and then there's Eren, that suicidal bastard has a thirst for titan blood that I admit is terrifying but the worst part is he himself can be a titan on command. Those 3 all have their reasons for joining. Armin to see the world beyond that walls, Eren to kill every titan and see the world after wards and Mikasa says she wants to protect Eren but she must think we're blind if she thinks we don't know she loves him." Jean snickered as he thought about the 3 of them

"They have their reasons for joining the Recon Corps and I have mine. Marco I swear I will not let your death be in vain. I will see this war through till all the titans are gone and I will contribute to it, I swear it Marco" Jean had memories of him and Marco talking about what their life in the interior would be like "All those thought about life in the interior will never happen because you won't be there to live them with me" Jean lost all happiness and felt horrified again as he remembered the bonfire that night. Staring into the flames where Marcos still body lay

The time has come. All these people are walking away, too scared to face reality. The reality that Titans cannot be stopped by sitting back and relaxing.

Jean kept his feet planted firmly in place and he soon found himself standing where a huge crowd once was, facing Commander Erwin.

"Well Marco, step 1 is complete. I'll make a difference. No more cowardly Jean. I am as of now a soldier, dedicated to fighting for humanity"


End file.
